


Fly Me To The Moon

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda get her revenge...or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Tired And Stink of War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7568) by Alex. 



> This is for my favorite man in the whole wide world, my dear friend Alex.
> 
> Backstory:  
> This story is based on Alex's courier, Andromeda, from (obviously) Fallout New Vegas. This chapter takes place after his fic Ring a ding ding. Baby Pt. 1 and before his other fic, Ring a ding ding, Baby Pt. 2. (This story will make much better sense if you read these, and the chapters that proceed them. You don't have to, obviously, but it might help you understand why Andy wants to kill Benny.) Both those chapters were written by him, as well as the other 182 chapters. If you enjoy Fallout New Vegas fiction, or just good, well-written fiction with interesting, well-developed characters in general, then stop by his page. I assure you you won't be disappointed.  
> Alex: leonkennedyisgod.deviantart.com

Killing and sex both need seduction. Let me rephrase that: it's not needed, but to do either well, seduction was key. I may have been shot in the head by the man whose hand I now held, but he didn't know what was in store for him. Better to play the confident, just looking-for-fun crazy girl (or broad, as he called me) for the moment, to keep a poker face, rather than let on what was really going on.

The elevator was taking us to his suite, and with each passing second, I could feel my adrenaline rising. Not because of what I had to do later, but because of what I was feeling. I was surprised that when he touched me a fluttery tide of butterflies entered my stomach, which was absurd. This man put a bullet in my head, and here I was, blushing and warming to his male affections and attention. My mind flitted back to Boone, and I instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't be enjoying someone else's attention when…when what?

"Come on doll face, we're here!"

I was pulled out of whatever thought process I had been trying to complete when the elevator doors had parted. He led me to his bedroom, whistling cheerfully to himself. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was nervous.

That made two of us.

He released my hand and went over to the bar, reaching for two tumblers and a glass bottle filled with brown liquid.

"Make yourself comfortable. What do you want to drink, baby?"

"Whiskey," I smiled, taking a seat and sliding off my heels. Gorgeous shoes, not practical in the slightest.

"You're in luck pussycat, that's exactly what I've got," he turned to me and winked.

"Fantastic," I replied. I tossed my blond hair over my shoulder, letting it cascade down the back of my black dress. I caught my reflection in one of the room's many mirrors, and I was completely taken aback that the person staring back at me was…I. I wasn't dressed like a killer at all. Nobody would suspect that I would kill Benny dressed in this manner, even myself.

"Here doll face," Benny handed me my drink and I gladly accepted it.  
I tossed it back, not exactly drinking it like a lady. Benny laughed and shook his head. I ignored him, loving the warmth of the whiskey on my throat. It was calming and I wanted more. I held out the empty tumbler and shook it, indicating my desire. He laughed again and went to get me a refill.

With his checkered back facing me, I pulled the skirt of my dress up all the way up to, and a little past, my thighs. I was revealing every inch of leg I could. I stretched out, pointing my toes in his direction. When he turned around, his mouth dropped but he recovered quickly, his look of shock replaced by one of pleasure.

"Did you really want a refill baby, or did you just want me to turn my back?"

"No," I grinned. "I wanted a refill."

I stood and stepped over to where he was at the bar, taking my drink from his hand. I knocked it back then put the tumbler down. I took his tumbler and drank that too. My head was swimming but it was great because I could feel myself finally starting to relax.

"Slow down, Andy baby," he warned.

"Don't tell me what to do," I giggled, half-serious, half-joking.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me until my lips were planted firmly on his. They were warm, his lips. I opened my mouth, which in turn caused him to open his. Our tongues tangled together and his hands found their way into my hair, pulling it ever so gently.

I closed my eyes, surrendering to his touch and marveling at how damn good it felt to be treated this way. It had been a long time since I actually felt female. My heart was racing and my body was tightening in anticipation for what was surely about to happen next.

He wound my hair around his fist, pulling my head back to expose my neck. He pulled his lips away and trailed hot, moist kisses from my jaw all the way down to my partially exposed shoulder blade. My fingers kneaded the back of his neck which evoked many satisfying moans from him, and before I knew what was happening, he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed.

"All kindsa wrong," he muttered.

"No, Benny, I think it's all kinds of right," I whispered in his ear, wrapping my body around his.

That must've done it for him, because something within him just switched. In seconds my dress and panties were on the floor and that black and white checkered jacket, white shirt, and black tie were flung against the headboard. His mouth crushed mine while his hands wandered over the length of my body, stopping between my thighs. Why he was hesitant, I didn't know, so I sat up and looked in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about doll face," he smiled, pushing me back down on the bed. "Spread em."

I laughed, truly shocked at how much I was enjoying myself.

Don't forget why you're really here Andy, I said to myself.

This is just a means to an end, I argued back to my brain. I can have fun before I kill him, right?

My thoughts were shattered when Benny's head disappeared between my thighs. Moments later I cried out, my fingers gripping his black hair and pulling it as orgasm after orgasm crashed into me.

He looked up and grinned, more than pleased he had gotten that kind of response out of me. I was breathing heavily and had no words for him as he crawled up next to me in the bed. Without another word, I climbed on top of him.

"Still wrong?" I asked, taking one of his hands and rubbing it against my cheek before dragging it down to my breast. I could feel my face twist into a self-satisfied smile, suddenly getting the urge to torture him. But I wouldn't. I wanted to feel good, and feel good now. This ultimately wasn't about him anyway; it was about my revenge and me.

"All kindsa," his smile slipped away, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

My response to that was to merely undo his pants and slide them off his body. I was pleased to see he was all ready to go. I didn't want to go through any extra work.

I slightly arched my back, then moved forward to lower myself down. Benny didn't wait, either because he physically couldn't or he wanted this much more than I did. His hips thrust upwards against me and before I knew it our bodies were entwining, his arms wrapped tight around me and my face buried in his neck.  
He was enthusiastic and strong, and his thrusting sent me over the edge more than a couple of times. I kissed him, and feeling another orgasm building up, one that would make me lose complete control of my body. I tried to pull off. He wouldn't let me, instead choosing to grab me and roll me to the bed, my back propped up by a mess of pillows. He drove into me much harder and I started to tear up. Not because it hurt, but because it felt so damn good.

A million thoughts raced into my head on how wrong this was, considering my feelings for Boone. My mind would argue back, saying this was the only way to get done what I needed to do. In the end I told myself to just shut up and enjoy.  
My legs were shaking; despite this I wrapped them around his torso and dug my fingernails in his back when he went deeper.

"Damn baby," he breathed.

He roughly massaged my breasts and his pace increased while the fluttery feeling in my stomach went into overdrive. My brain waves went from rational thought to one-word nonsense syllables. I squeezed my eyes shut, and with one final thrust, my vision filled with stars and my body exploded.

"Love you baby," I swear I heard him whisper. But that couldn't be right.

No time to think about it now. I screamed as warmth flooded within me. I held onto Benny, my muscles tightening and constricting, over and over again as my earth-shattering orgasm faded.

Both of us were breathing heavily, and when I opened my eyes we were both covered in sheens of sweat that glittered in the dim lighting of the suite. He moved next to me and made a request that surprised me.

"Hold me baby doll."

I bit my lip. Holding him was either going to make my job supremely easier, or extraordinarily difficult. Swallowing back an irritated sigh, I opened my arms and he crawled into them, laying his head on my chest like an infant, nuzzling me with me such affection I was stupefied into silence.

As I sat holding Benny, I could hear music playing softly. I didn't know who the singer was, but it sounded amazing. I wondered where the music was coming from, but gave up instantly when I heard one part of the song get seemingly louder:

 

_"Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love…you."_

 

If Benny was trying to make me feel even more guilty and nervous, mission accomplished. I was tired and I desperately wanted to sleep. I chastised myself over and over for wanting to curl up in a ball next to my killer and collapse into a blissful repose. I blamed the whiskey, I blamed the mind-blowing sex, hell, I even blamed Boone for my exhaustion.

I looked down at Benny, completely and totally torn. I came here to kill him. Now, my mind was starting to have some compassion. He told me he loved me. Whether he meant it or not, I didn't know. He made me feel good. Nobody had made me feel like that before. Or maybe someone had, and I just didn't remember it.

Because Benny shot me in the head.

And because of that, I didn't remember much of anything.

My eyes drooped in sleep, and I promised myself to snooze for fifteen minutes. Then, I would get out of bed and search his suite. After that…

After that, we'd see who was the better seducer and killer. Me, or Benny.


End file.
